


Los incendios forestales necesitan ignición

by electracine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electracine/pseuds/electracine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es 1989 y Sherlock tiene 15 años y es el rarito de la clase, el marginado, el que no tiene ningún amigo, pero no es que esto le importe demasiado, lo que le fastidia es que el instituto sea tan mortalmente aburrido. Pero todo cambia cuando llega un chico nuevo que se llama John. En otro colegio, otro quinceañero tiene problemas parecidos; se llama Jim Moriarty y para él todo cambia cuando llega un nuevo alumno llamado Sebastian Moran. Y finalmente, el camino de Irene Adler también se cruzara con el de una chica llamada Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los incendios forestales necesitan ignición

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [Baby Bang](http://baby-bang-es.livejournal.com/)

 

**1989**

  
**I.**

 

  
**Sherlock**

Ese día Molly Hooper no había ido al instituto, lo cual, dado que era jueves y los jueves (entre el montón de asignaturas inútiles) tocaba prácticas de química en el laboratorio, era un inconveniente para Sherlock Holmes. No es que fuera a echarla de menos por su charla interesante y su agradable compañía. Todo lo contrario: iba a echarla de menos porque no charlaba demasiado dada su timidez (que se apreciaba en la forma en que tartamudeaba ligeramente y los constantes tics que no la dejaban tener las manos quietas ni un segundo, actuando como si alguien le estuviera vigilando, listo para reírse de ella a la mínima ocasión). Molly Hooper era la pareja ideal de laboratorio: hacía todo el aburrido trabajo, apuntaba pulcramente los aburridos resultados en el cuaderno y no soltaba aburridas sandeces cada dos por tres.

Como Molly Hooper no estaba, seguro que le tocaría sentarse con algún papanatas que iba a comportarse como un incordio y que, encima, le obligaría a hacer a él el estúpido experimento. Sherlock se dijo que, en el futuro, le exigiría a Molly que le dijera por adelantado qué días iba a faltar a clase para poder evitar situaciones desagradables como la que se le presentaba ante sus narices. Se sentó al fondo de la clase y esperó a ver quién se instalaba a su lado, planeando mentalmente una forma de huir de aquella tortura que se le venía encima.

\- Hola. Me llamo John. Hoy es mi primer día aquí. La profesora me ha dicho que me siente aquí.

-Te compadezco – replicó Sherlock.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser el nuevo? ¿O por tener que sentarme contigo? – respondió el tal John dejándose caer en el taburete.

\- Por las dos cosas y también por llevar ese jersey tan ridículo.

\- No creo que tú estés en mejor posición que yo: también vas a este instituto, eres el paria con el que nadie quiere sentarse y tiene que apechugar con el nuevo, y encima llevas el abrigo de tu abuelo.

\- _Touché._

Sherlock aún no había decidido si ese chico nuevo, con sus réplicas que pretendían ser cortantes, era de lo más insoportable o, por el contrario, bastante tolerable y moderadamente entretenido. Pero no tardó mucho en decidirse; fue cuando John se quejó de que aquella clase era una lata.

\- ¡Tampoco pido que nos enseñen a fabricar una bomba! ¡Pero sí hacer algo más interesante que ver como un líquido cambia de color!

Siete minutos más tarde estaban esperando delante de la puerta del despacho del director.

\- ¡Mi primer día y ya estoy en el despacho del director!

\- No te preocupes, saldrás indemne; tengo la suficiente mala reputación como para quedar siempre como el malo. Tú simplemente vas a quedar como la pobre víctima inocente que se ha visto arrastrada por mi maldad.

\- ¡Porque es lo que soy!

\- Guárdate esta mentira para el director.

\- ¡Cómo!

\- Ha sido idea tuya hacer algo más interesante que ver cómo un líquido cambia de color.

\- ¡Era sólo hablar por hablar!

\- Hablar por hablar es de lo más estúpido.

\- ¡Es lo que hace la gente!

\- ¿Esto pretende ser una réplica? Porque si lo es, es muy fácil de rebatir: la gente es estúpida.

John dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes y luego Sherlock oyó que estaba haciendo un ruidito entrecortado que no sabía bien qué era. Se giró para observarlo y vio que se le estaba escapando la risa. Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír, John dejó de aguantarse la risa y empezó a reír de forma cada vez más incontrolable, en fuertes carcajadas. Sherlock, otra vez, no puedo evitar empezar a reír también y John, entre risotadas, dijo:

\- Ha sido tan bueno cuando ha empezado a salir esa espuma amarilla… Y la peste que echaba… Y las caras de pánico que han puesto todos…

\- Sí, no ha estado mal. Y además nos ha librado de la clase de química.

 

 

**John**

 

> _Nadie puede dudar de la inteligencia de Sherlock y es una lástima que se empeñe en no desarrollarla el máximo posible. Hoy he visto, por encima de su hombro, su examen de astronomía y, entre las respuestas que ha dado, he podido ojear que había escrito que el sol giraba alrededor de la Tierra. Esto me ha dado una buena oportunidad para desternillarme a su costa; por una vez era yo quien se reía de su estupidez y no al revés. Él se ha excusado argumentando que estos eran datos inútiles, que el cerebro tenía un tope y que no quería llenarlo con datos improductivos que ocuparían el lugar que estaba reservando a datos realmente útiles. He intentado convencerle de que lo que él llama datos inútiles son conocimientos básicos que todo el mundo debe tener para ir preparado para la vida, pero todo ha sido en vano._
> 
> _Además de en astronomía, los conocimientos de Sherlock en literatura, filosofía, política y cultura popular también son nulos. En cambio, son profundos pero no sistemáticos en geología y botánica; por ejemplo, puede distinguir de un solo vistazo cualquier tipo de tierra (como si fuera un prestidigitador, varias veces ha adivinado por dónde he estado paseando sólo con observar el fango que ha manchado mis pantalones o mis zapatos) pero no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que es la tectónica de placas. Pero en lo que sobresale más es en matemáticas y sobre todo química, hasta el punto de que todo lo que hacemos en clase le parece mortalmente aburrido y se niega a resolver los problemas o contestar las preguntas, de modo que estas asignaturas también las acaba suspendiendo. Por otro lado, si bien aborrece todo lo relacionado con la literatura, no soporta que se mancillen las reglas lingüísticas, así que frecuentemente corrige los errores gramaticales de los profesores, incluso el de lengua, cosa que le hace ganarse continuas expulsiones del aula._

**Jim**

El profesor de gimnasia (perdón, educación física), para quedar como un profe enrollado entre los alumnos, se ha inventado un juego que consiste en hacer un partido de fútbol cogidos de la mano: un chico coge de la mano a una chica y tienen que jugar al fútbol sin soltarse de la mano, como si fueran un solo jugador. Como hay menos chicas que chicos, a Jim Moriarty le ha tocado ir cogido de la mano con el tardón de la clase. Toda la clase se ha puesto a reír por lo bajines y Jim ha fantaseado con la idea de entrar un día en clase con una escopeta y cargárselos a todos; la fantasía ha sido tan real que incluso ha podido ver con impecable nitidez como los sesos de la zorra de Jenny Stevenson se estampaban contra la pared y los rostros de terror de todos sus compañeros al comprender que iban a morir.

El tardón se llama Sebastian Moran. Jim se ha fijado en él como se fija en todo. Es nuevo este año y, aparentemente, ha adoptado el papel de rebelde: siempre lleva una chupa de cuero y una permanente expresión de pasota en el rostro. A las chicas les encanta. Si se ha quedado desemparejado es sólo porque ha llegado tarde, arrastrando cansinamente los pies, cosa que le ha ganado una regañina simpática del simpático profesor de gimnasia (perdón, educación física). Jim se arrepiente de no haber hecho campana. Le gustaría mandar toda esta farsa del instituto a la mierda, pero sabe que la clave para el futuro exitoso con el que sueña es pasar desapercibido, fingir que es uno más del montón.

Jim se consuela pensando que podría haber sido peor; al menos Sebastian no tiene ni pizca de ganas de jugar, así que los dos se quedan plantados en la defensa y, cuando viene la pelota, la esquivan. Sería realmente ridículo correr de un lado para otro, cogidos de la mano, detrás de la pelota, pero ya es lo suficientemente ridículo tener que quedarse quietos cogidos de la mano durante una hora.

\- Rebelde sin causa, ¿cuán de lejos eres capaz de enviar la pelota?

Sebastian Moran se encoje de hombros.

\- ¿Crees que podrías enviarla más allá de la valla para que se perdiera entre los matorrales?

Sebastian no responde, pero cuando la pelota vuelve a acercársele, en lugar de esquivarla, la chuta con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Joder, Sebastian, ya te vale! – se quejan los deportistas de la clase, decepcionados porque la pelota se ha perdido a lo lejos y van a perder unos valiosos minutos de juego buscándola.

\- Ahora es el momento de pirárselas - enuncia Jim.

Sebastian hace el amago de arrancar a correr aún sujetando la mano de Jim, pero Jim lo agarra con fuerza y lo frena.

\- No es necesario correr. Están todos demasiado ocupados buscando su querida pelota y nuestras pisadas corriendo llamarían más su atención que si hacemos una retirada silenciosa – explica Jim.

Así, con parsimonia, es como se lanzan a la fuga. La primera parada es en los vestuarios. Jim recoje sus cosas y Sebastian se sienta.

\- ¿Tan cansado estás, Sid Vicious? No podemos quedarnos aquí, es el primer lugar donde buscará el atontado del profe.

\- Me llamo Sebastian y soy más de The Clash - es lo único que responde éste.

\- De acuerdo, Se-bas-tian – contesta Jim, puntuando cada una de las sílabas del nombre como si fuera una nota de un arpegio.

Cogen sus cosas, escalan el muro que rodea el instituto y se refugian en un parque que hay al lado. Sebastian saca un paquete de cigarrillos y ofrece uno a Jim. Por supuesto que el rebelde Sebastian Moran fuma, pero Jim lo acepta sin hacer ningún comentario porque nunca dice que no a un cigarrillo.

 

 

**Sebastian**

 

> _El castigo por habernos fugado de clase de gimnasia ha sido quedarnos, durante dos semanas, todas las tardes después de clase a limpiar el patio. En este instituto les mola poner castigos presuntamente originales. Le pregunté a JM si creía que había valido la pena y me dijo que la partida aún no se había terminado. Yo insinué que deberíamos pincharle las ruedas o rallarle el coche, pero JM dijo que eso era demasiado visto e inofensivo. JM puede ser un poco capullo, pero yo no estaba de humor para discutir y me callé. Dos días después me enteré de que estaba en el hospital porque había tenido un accidente de coche; por lo que se rumoreaba, le habían fallado los frenos. Busqué a JM y le pregunté si había sido él y no fingió que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, sólo me contestó con una sonrisa extraña que un pecador nunca revela sus faltas si no es bajo secreto de confesión. Supongo que le gusta hacerse el interesante, pero supongo que la única persona mínimamente interesante de este instituto tiene algo de derecho a hacerse el interesante._

 

 

**Sherlock**

Para Sherlock la vida a los quince años no era más que una serie de obligaciones engorrosas que le imponían los adultos, una sucesión de compromisos estúpidos que podían ser útiles para la gente estúpida pero no para él, una obligación convencional tras otra, y así hasta el infinito. Sherlock estaba impaciente por ser ya un adulto y poder decidir por sí mismo y no tener que adaptarse a las convenciones que le dictaban los adultos. Sabía, por todos los libros de psicología barata dirigidos a padres de adolescentes que habían caído en sus manos, que aquel anhelo de hacerse mayor era el anhelo que tenían todos los adolescentes y le daba algo de rabia (aunque fuera sólo por una vez) ser tan previsible; aunque sólo fuera en la forma y no en el fondo.

Sea como fuera, la adolescencia era como estar atrapado en una sala de espera con revistas tediosas y compañía fastidiosa. Estaba dando vueltas a este asunto, precisamente cuando se encontraba en una sala de espera, la sala de espera de la psicóloga a la que se veía obligado a ir una vez a la semana. Delante suyo había un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad, leyendo un cómic de Superman con expresión de hastío. Por su postura (sentado en la punta de la silla y con la espalda formando una curva ante la que todos los osteópatas se llevarían las manos a la cabeza) y por su ropa (tejanos caros pero con un corte hecho con un tijeretazo demasiado pulcro e intencionado), Sherlock supo que sería un cómplice idóneo para el plan que se le acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿No estás harto de contarle siempre las mismas chorradas que quiere oír?

El chico alzó la vista del cómic y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No te gustaría librarte, aunque sólo fuera por un día?

El chico no respondió ni _sí_ ni _no_ , simplemente preguntó _¿cómo?_. Sin embargo, después sí que empezó a poner objeciones:

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Salsa de tomate?

\- No, es una sustancia que he creado yo que tiene el mismo color y textura que la sangre, pero no el mismo sabor.

\- O sea, salsa de tomate – insistió con una media sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Quieres escaquearte o quieres quedarte aquí discutiendo sobre cosas que no entiendes?

Cuando el chico se enteró de que tenían que fingir que se peleaban se mostró mucho más cooperativo y, después de gritar acción, se metió demasiado en el papel y llegó a darle de verdad. Al oír el alboroto, la psicóloga salió de su consulta, los separó y, tal como había previsto Sherlock, sólo bastó un poco de sobreactuación plañidera para que saliera de ella misma la idea de que un médico debía ver esas heridas que tenían y que la sesión de aquel día podía anularse perfectamente.

Una vez libres, el chico le ofreció un cigarrillo. Sherlock temía que aquello fuera la excusa para entablar una conversación, pero sin embargo aceptó porque nunca decía que no a una dosis de nicotina.

\- ¿Por qué te expulsaron de la academia militar?

\- Joder, si me he saltado la visita con la loquera, ha sido para evitarme preguntas de este tipo.

Ésa no era la respuesta que esperaba Sherlock; había esperado algo de sorpresa ante la deducción que había sacado con sólo unos datos escasos; al fin y al cabo, no es que la gente normal fuera capaz de hacer conclusiones de este tipo a diario.

\- No es que me interese, pero he pensado que quizás tú querías algo de conversación.

Por toda respuesta el chico resopló, dejando escapar el humo de su cigarrillo por la nariz.

\- ¿No te gustaría saber cómo he sabido que te habían expulsado de una academia militar? – no pudo evitar preguntar Sherlock.

\- Ya me lo han dicho antes: mi corte de pelo, que no concuerda con mi forma de vestir.

Sherlock estaba dudando sobre si preguntarle quién se lo había dicho. Tenía auténtica curiosidad; no había muchas personas en el mundo que pudieran hacer gala de una capacidad de deducción parecida. Por lo tanto, no había nada malo en tener curiosidad, porque no se trataba de una curiosidad trivial. Cuando Sherlock iba a abrir la boca, el chico dio una calada a su cigarrillo y dijo:

\- Bueno, te dejo para que vayas a jugar a hacer pinturitas de color de sangre. Yo tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Y Sherlock se quedó observando como el chico se marchaba, sin saber ni siquiera su nombre, y aún menos el nombre de la persona que, como él, había deducido que lo habían echado de una academia militar. Pero se dijo que tampoco tenía tanta importancia; él no creía en el destino ni chorradas parecidas, pero estaba seguro de que si había alguien tan excepcional como él, tarde o temprano sus caminos se acabarían cruzando.

 

 

**John**

 

> _Muchas tardes Sherlock viene a ver mi entrenamiento de rugby. Se queda sentado en las gradas leyendo una biografía de algún asesino en serie o algún libro sobre crímenes no resueltos de la época victoriana. Cuando terminamos vamos un rato a su casa. Por el camino me habla, por ejemplo, de como un criminal del siglo dieciocho fue ahorcado pero, como había trazado un elaborado plan para que su ejecución fuera sólo aparente, pudo sobrevivir a ella, o de que ha descubierto un compuesto químico que le permite sacar a la luz restos de sangre que aparentemente hace mucho tiempo que ya se han desvanecido._
> 
> _Los otros creen que Sherlock es una persona callada, pero no hay nada más lejos de la verdad. Se trata sólo de ganarse la confianza de Sherlock y que éste esté de buen humor; entonces se puede pasar horas sin parar de hablar, literalmente; por más que la mitad de las veces yo mismo no entiendo lo que me está contando. Sin embargo, que no entienda lo que me está explicando, tampoco me impide burlarme un poco de él, hacerle enfadar diciéndole que sus averiguaciones no tienen absolutamente ninguna importancia ni utilidad._
> 
> _Sherlock vive con una mujer a la que llama señora Hudson. Le he preguntado varias veces por ella y sólo he podido sonsacarle que es la señora Hudson. Sobre temas personales Sherlock sí que se mantiene siempre callado, pero he intuido que no es por una cuestión de reserva sino porque considera que son temas nada interesantes con los que no vale la pena perder el tiempo. Sea como sea, la señora Hudson (que es la única persona adulta a la que he visto que Sherlock trata con respeto) suele prepararnos té y galletas, y me quedo en su casa hasta que es la hora de cenar. Por más que seamos muy distintos, me agrada su compañía y considero que me ha ayudado mucho a adaptarme a este nuevo instituto, por más que cualquier observador externo llegaría a la conclusión de que no me he adaptado ni remotamente, pero yo sería capaz de defender y argumentar lo contrario._

 

 

**Irene**

Las otras niñas querían ser enfermeras, peluqueras o maestras, pero ella siempre había querido ser rica, millonaria, tener más dinero del que pudiera llegar a contar para comprarse todo lo que le apeteciera cuando le apeteciera. Pronto había aprendido cómo obtener de los adultos todo lo que quería: bastaba con poner ojos llorosos y suplicantes y labios temblorosos, y cuando se lo concedían, lanzarse al cuello de su bienhechor y colmarlo de besos. Sus hermanas siempre se quejaban de que era la niña mimada, pero ella sabía que si conseguía todo lo que se proponía era porque nunca se rendía. Con el tiempo, sus padres, tíos y abuelos llegaron a ver sus caprichos (fueran vestidos de seda o clases de equitación) como una inversión a largo plazo; aquella niña iba a llegar lejos, podía conseguir todo lo que se propusiera.

Soñaba con ser rica, porque dinero es poder, y se dio cuenta de que la forma más fácil sería sacarlo de otra persona. No iba a ser difícil; estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo le diera gustosamente lo que ella exigía. Los otros niños eran especialmente fáciles de manipular: tenía siempre los deberes perfectamente hechos y el mejor estuche de toda la clase, lleno de plumas caras, gomas de borrar en forma de animalitos y rotuladores de colores. Jugaba con los niños al escondite y a atrapar y nunca le tocaba ser la que buscaba o la que perseguía. Sin embargo, con las niñas era distinto.

Un día quiso unirse a las otras niñas que estaban haciendo pasteles de barro, pero éstas le dijeron que se fuera a jugar con los niños y le llamaron una palabra que ella no había oído nunca, pero que podía adivinar que no era nada bueno, la peor palabra que alguien podía dirigir a una niña. Como no se iba, empezaron a empujarla. Ella quiso defenderse, pero eran muchas contra una. Entre dos la agarraron y las otras le embadurnaron toda la cara de barro. Al fin la soltaron y se fue corriendo y llorando, herida por la humillación, pensando en una venganza.

Volvió, aún con la cara manchada de barro, con la ayuda de unos cuantos chicos y se fue con un mechón de pelo rubio entre los dedos que le había arrancado a aquella niña que le había insultado con esa palabra que a partir de entonces tendría que volver a oír muchas veces. Las niñas la rechazaban y se inventaron una cancioncita sobre ella que cantaban a escondidas y no tan a escondidas ( _“Irene, Irene, la puerca de Irene, que enseña las bragas a todo el que quiera”_ , decía el estribillo). Al principio se peleaba con ellas con lágrimas en los ojos y el orgullo herido, pero pronto aprendió a ignorarlas. No le importaba no tener amigas; tenía todo lo que podía desear y más. O como mínimo no le importaba hasta que no empezó a hacerse mayor y empezó a fijarse en la forma de los cuerpos de las otras chicas que se intuían bajo la ropa, a imaginar lo suave y aterciopelada que debía ser la piel sus brazos, piernas y vientre, e incluso a soñar lo agradable que sería poder abrazar sus cuerpos cálidos.

 

 

**Molly**

 

> _He sacado la mejor nota de la clase en el examen de historia, pero sólo porque es una asignatura que a Sherlock no le interesa. Hoy ni siquiera ha venido a clase. Le he preguntado a John si sabía por qué y me ha contestado que no tenía ni idea, que por lo que él sabía podía estar en Rusia asesorando el KGB. Pero lo ha dicho sin acritud. Me cae bien John. Las otras chicas comentan que es un magreo seguro, que no besa mal, y que para cuando le pides que lo haga. Alguna vez he pensado en ello, pero sería demasiado raro y no estaría bien. Por la tarde he jugado a bádminton con mi padre y me ha dejado ganar. Antes de la cena he mirado “Cifras y letras” y he ido apuntando en un papel la puntuación que hubiera sacado si estuviera en el programa y resulta que habría ganado a los dos concursantes por un margen de dieciocho puntos._

 

 

 

  
**II.**

 

  
**Sherlock**

Sherlock estaba tumbado en la cama, agarrando con una mano su violín y con otra el arco, pero sin intención de tocarlo, sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo. Oyó unos pasos sigilosos que se acercaban a la puerta de su habitación y adivinó que era John.

\- John, no hay ninguna necesidad de ir de puntillas.

\- Es que la señora Hudson me ha dicho que estabas en cama enfermo - dijo John en voz baja, después de haber abierto lentamente la puerta.

\- Sí, pero no hay necesidad de hacer toda esta comedia, el ruido no me va a matar.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿La gripe?

\- No, algo mucho peor, la peor de todas las enfermedades: el aburrimiento.

John resopló y, en voz muy alta, exclamó que lo que tenía era mucha jeta. Lo dijo tan alto que la señora Hudson se apresuró a entrar en la habitación, le regañó por gritar y le ordenó que tuviera más cuidado y respeto por los que estaban enfermos.

\- Señora Hudson, lo que tiene Sherlock es mucho cuento. Creo que el nombre científico es cuentitis – protestó John irritado y, al ver la media sonrisa de Sherlock, aún se sulfuró más.

\- Jovencito, si no tienes respeto por los enfermos, te voy a agarrar de la oreja y te voy a arrastrar fuera de esta casa, ¿me has entendido?

\- Oh, señora Hudson, no será necesario; a partir de ahora John se va a comportar perfectamente, ¿verdad, John? – intervino Sherlock.

\- Sí – refunfuñó John, conteniendo su mosqueo.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, Sherlock, sin salir de la cama, se incorporó y con un tono neutro anunció que sólo lo venía a ver cuando le daban calabazas.

\- ¡He venido a verte porque no has venido al instituto en toda la semana!

\- No me mientas, veo que Jenny aún no te deja ponerle la mano bajo la blusa y, al menor intento, te suelta un bofetón.

\- ¡Se llama Mary!

\- Mary, Jenny, Polly, Sally… lo que sea. No tiene importancia. ¿No pretenderás que me moleste a aprenderme el nombre de todas?

\- Si no quieres hacerlo, es sólo para fastidiarme.

\- No entiendo por qué te molestas. Hay formas mucho más sencillas de satisfacer estos impulsos que sientes. Y sin necesidad de depender de otra persona.

\- ¿Es esto lo que tú haces? Me gustaría saber en qué piensas. ¿En la tabla periódica? ¿En lo inteligente que te crees?

\- En realidad es sólo una cuestión de estimulación física…

\- ¡No, cambio de opinión! ¡No quiero saberlo! ¿Es que no entiendes el concepto de “demasiada-información”? – protestó John, pero como Sherlock seguía hablando, se tapó las orejas y empezó a entonar una melodía inventada y nada melodiosa para no oírlo, compuesta de una sola nota (“la”) y encima desafinada.

Sherlock ya se había callado, pero John no se había enterado y seguía con su parodia de canción, hasta que una mano le agarró del brazo y se dio cuenta de que era la de la señora Hudson.

\- ¿Qué es este escándalo, jovencito? ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¿No ves que Sherlock no se encuentra bien?

Y acto seguido, cumplió con su amenaza y sacó a John de la casa tirándole de la oreja, por más que él dijera que no era necesario, que ya se marchaba él solito por su propio pie.

 

 

**John**

 

> _Esta tarde había perdido el autobús y estaba solo esperando el siguiente debajo de la marquesina, porque estaba lloviendo a cántaros. De repente un coche que no conocía se ha detenido delante de mí y quien iba dentro ha bajado la ventanilla. He visto que me dirigía la palabra, me he quitado los auriculares pero he dejado que la música del walkman siguiera sonando, que Kylie Minogue siguiera cantando, y me he acercado pensando que era alguien que se había perdido y quería pedirme direcciones. Era un chico de unos veinte años que no había visto nunca antes; me ha preguntado si yo era John Watson y, después de responderle que sí, me ha dicho que él era un amigo de Harriet de la universidad, que subiera al coche porque había sucedido algo en casa y tenía que apresurarme. Por un instante he temido lo peor y no he vacilado en subir al coche, aunque ha sido cerrar la puerta y empezar a asaltarme las dudas. Él conducía y seguía hablando, pero yo ya no le escuchaba; estaba pensando y de pronto he caído en la cuenta. Le he dicho que él no conocía de nada a mi hermana. Él, en lugar de negarlo, en lugar de insistir en sus mentiras, simplemente ha sonreído con la comisura de los labios y ha preguntado qué era en lo que había fallado su historia. Yo le he dicho que Harriet siempre ha odiado su nombre y que ha conseguido que todo el mundo (menos nuestra madre) le llame Harry._
> 
> _Entonces, él ha vuelto a sonreír de esa manera enigmática y ha dicho que, de todos modos, sí que teníamos un conocido en común. Yo le he preguntado qué quería y él ha parado el coche al lado de la carretera y ha contestado que quería que vigilara a Sherlock. Me he fijado en que la puerta estaba cerrada y él ha debido verlo porque me ha preguntado si tenía miedo. Yo le he dicho que no y he añadido que era porque él tampoco parecía muy amenazador, él ha vuelto a sonreír de esa forma que me empezaba a poner nervioso y me ha ofrecido dinero para informarle en todo momento de lo que estuviera haciendo Sherlock. Yo le he preguntado de qué conocía a Sherlock y él ha entornado los ojos y ha soltado un suspiro que pretendía ser misterioso, pero después me ha explicado que Sherlock probablemente diría que él era su archienemigo. Yo he comentado que “archienemigo” era una palabra muy melodramática y decimonónica. Él ha vuelto a medio sonreír y ha apuntado que Sherlock es así. Seguía sin tener ni idea de quién era, pero estaba claro que, en todo caso, sí que conocía a Sherlock._
> 
> _Cuando ha comprendido que, por más que insistiera, no iba a aceptar su oferta, ha vuelto a arrancar el coche y se ha ofrecido a llevarme adonde iba. Le he dicho que él no sabía adónde iba y él ha sonreído otra vez. Ciertamente debía saberlo porque ha aparcado el coche delante de la casa de Sherlock. Seguía lloviendo pero yo, sin decir nada (porque, por más que pueda parecer de mala educación, no quería darle las gracias ni decirle adiós a un tipo que había intentado comprarme), me he apresurado a salir del coche. Él también ha salido, ha abierto su paraguas y me ha acompañado hasta la puerta de entrada protegiéndome de la lluvia. Aún sin decir nada, él ha sacado una llave y ha abierto la puerta. Yo no entendía nada, he balbuceado un “¿cómo?” (que debe haber sonado algo ridículo) y él me ha dicho que Sherlock ya me lo explicaría. Ha saludado efusivamente a la señora Hudson y ella se ha dirigido a él por un nombre muy raro que no había oído nunca y que no he captado a la primera. Él me ha vuelto a mirar y me ha dicho que Sherlock estaría en su habitación tramando algo o bien quejándose de lo aburrido que era todo._
> 
> _Efectivamente Sherlock estaba en su habitación, estaba escribiendo algo a máquina, probablemente estaba pasando a limpio las conclusiones que ha sacado de un estudio que debe haber hecho sobre la forma del cráneo y la posibilidad de de convertirse en un psicópata, o algo por el estilo, algo que luego enviará a una revista científica, que invariablemente le rechazarán, y luego él se pondrá de un humor insoportable durante unos días y llamará idiota a todo el mundo. De todos modos, por más espeluznante que pueda ser el tema del texto, no creo que escribir un artículo que nunca saldrá a la luz se pueda calificar como “tramar algo”. Cuando le he preguntado quién era el tipo que había intentado pagarme para espiarle y que ahora estaba en el salón tomando el té con la señora Hudson, él ha seguido tecleando, ha hecho una mueca de disgusto y me ha preguntado si había aceptado el dinero. Yo me he indignado y le he contestado que por supuesto que no. Él ha hecho otra mueca, esta vez de decepción, y ha dicho que era una lástima porque podríamos habernos repartido el dinero. Resulta que el tipo misterioso se llama Mycroft y que es el hermano mayor y tutor legal de Sherlock hasta que éste cumpla los dieciocho. Juro que a veces no entiendo a Sherlock por más que lo intente._

 

 

**Jim**

Cuando Jim se dirige a su clase de geografía, con las manos en los bolsillos tarareando en su cabeza “Video killed the radio star” (porque hoy se ha levantado de buen humor por ninguna razón en particular) se encuentra que delante de la puerta de la clase hay un tumulto de gente. No consigue ver nada porque garrulos que le sacan una cabeza le tapan la visión, pero no puede ser nada más que una pelea. Hoy se ha levantado de muy buen humor (y quizás sería bueno aclarar que detrás de este buen humor sí que hay una razón en particular: sus “negocios” marchan muy pero que muy bien) y, cuando Jim está de buen humor, siente curiosidad incluso por trivialidades, así que se escurre entre la masa de zopencos porque quiere ver quién se está peleando.

Dos cuerpos están enlazados en una pelea torpe que más bien tiene un aire de abrazo entre dos borrachos que no se tienen en pie. Por la camisa azul celeste pulcramente metida dentro de los pantalones y el cinturón de piel marrón reconoce que uno es el de Blake Miller. Y por la chupa de cuero y el pelo demasiado largo reconoce que el otro es el de Sebastian Moran. Miller intenta golpear con el puño el costado de Moran y éste no es capaz de esquivarlo ni detenerle, como si ni siquiera lo intentara, pero como los dos aún están agarrados y el ángulo no es el adecuado, los golpes son débiles. Las peleas de instituto siempre son insulsas y decepcionantes, pero es lo único que hay. Los dos no se sueltan y van empujándose como si quisieran imitar a unos imitadores que parodian a luchadores de sumo. Pero el coro de espectadores que los rodea parece encantado y vitorea sus nombres.

Al fin se sueltan y Jim ve en el rostro de Miller la típica rabia y en el de Moran una frialdad parecida a la indiferencia. Entonces tiene claro por quién apuesta. Jim se ha fijado que los adolescentes que se ven involucrados en peleas se dividen básicamente entre los que se dejan guiar por el miedo y los que lo hacen por la ira. Y las dos emociones son igual de perniciosas. Antes de llegar a la posición de la que disfruta ahora, Jim ha tenido que defenderse en varias ocasiones de abusones cortos de entendederas que, sólo porque él era más bajo y delgado que ellos, se creían que sería una víctima fácil. En estas ocasiones se ha defendido con uñas y dientes y con golpes bajos aprovechándose de los puntos débiles de sus contrincantes, demasiado ensimismados en su estado de sobreexcitación y ofuscados por la subida de adrenalina.

Pero Moran, ahora se da cuenta, pelea de una forma que nunca ha visto antes. La respiración de Moran es regular y su expresión calmada. Parece que ni ataque ni se defienda, pero cuando asesta un solo golpe en el estómago de Millar éste cae el suelo doblándose de dolor. Es como si sus movimientos fueran una coreografía innata, como si lo llevara en la sangre. Y lo mejor de todo es que, a pesar de su aire indiferente, Jim intuye que está disfrutando de cada segundo. Entonces Jim siente como si una mano cálida le hurgara en las tripas. Es una sensación nueva, pero no desagradable. Finalmente llegan dos profesores, los separan y se los llevan al despacho del director, y a Jim se le acaba de ocurrir que sus negocios pueden ir aún mejor si Sebastian Moran está a su lado.

 

 

**Sebastian**

 

> _Nadie me ha sabido decir realmente quién es JM. Para algunos es un empollón rarito, para otros el gracioso de la clase, para unos otros un maricón, pero para la mayoría un tío normal. JM conoce a unos cuantos camellos y es gracias a ellos que abastece a todo el instituto: vende anfetas a los empollones que quieren pasar noches en vela estudiando, esteroides a los deportistas, coca a los fiesteros, incluso Special K a algún salido que se quiere beneficiar a alguien, y evidentemente también maría a todo el mundo. Es un negocio que no puede fallar, porque nunca faltará la demanda. JM nunca las vende en persona. Siempre ha delegado. Pocos saben que es él quien está detrás. Me ha dicho que si se lo cuento a alguien me arrancará el hígado y se lo dará de comer a los gatos callejeros. Le veo capaz de hacerlo; cierto que yo soy más fuerte, pero siempre podría darme algo del Special K que le ha sobrado y rajarme mientras estoy inconsciente. Pero no se lo diré a nadie porque, si lo digo, se termina el negocio para mí y el dinero me vendrá bien. La droga es la base de su negocio, pero no su única actividad: también se dedica a vender cosas como las preguntas que saldrán en un examen con antelación. Le he preguntado cómo las roba. Él se ha puesto a reír y ha dicho que todo el mundo tiende a buscar respuestas complicadísimas, pero que la verdad normalmente suele ser mucho más simple: tiene sobornado al conserje que fotocopia los exámenes. También me ha explicado que se rumorea que también es capaz de arreglar trabajitos como dar un susto a alguien. Sonriendo, ha añadido que “susto” es sinónimo de “paliza” pero que puede que esto sólo sean rumores, como si él no supiera la verdad. Me ha dicho que el plan es escenificar un traspaso de poderes y que no hay mejor forma que pelearme a la vista de todo el mundo con su (cito literalmente) “lacayo… perdón, quiero decir socio”. No me importa cómo me llame dentro de su cabecita mientras me pague lo que me ha prometido. Yo desde el primer día supe que no era un tipo normal. Pero también es cierto que normal es lo peor que puedes ser en esta vida._

 

 

**Irene**

Como cada martes por la tarde había ido a la tienda de Carl, porque Carl recibía nueva mercancía todos los lunes por el mediodía. Esa semana no había llegado nada que le interesara, pero Carl le dijo que hablara con ese chico de la chupa de cuero, porque solía pillar muchas cintas pirata de conciertos y que era un buen tipo, así que, si le interesaban, probablemente le dejaría grabarlas.

Lo había visto alguna que otra ocasión: rondando por la tienda, curioseando metódicamente entre los discos. Irene se acercó sigilosamente y, adoptando un falso tono grave y melodramático, le dijo:

\- Sabes, te tengo que dar una muy mala noticia, pero tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte.

El chico se la miraba con los ojos muy grandes y muy abiertos, incrédulo y confuso, pero tampoco demasiado.

\- El punk ha muerto.

\- Yo también tengo una mala noticia para ti: te crees muy graciosa pero no lo eres nada – respondió él con un tono neutro.

\- Una chica no necesita ser graciosa. Si es bonita, siempre habrá alguien que le ría todas las gracias.

\- En todo caso, no seré yo, así que tendrás que buscarte a otro.

\- No seas presuntuoso, la oferta que yo quería hacerte no era de este tipo. Carl me ha dicho que tienes bootlegs no sólo de los Ramones, yo tengo una maría muy buena, ¿por qué no vamos a tu casa a colocarnos y a escuchar música?

El chico, que se llamaba Sebastian, no dudó ni un segundo y aceptó. Irene se sintió algo decepcionada por tener que ir a su casa en autobús.

\- Esperaba que tuvieras una moto – dijo.

\- La tenía, pero mis padres la vendieron después de que me expulsaran del último colegio.

\- ¿El último colegio? ¿Esto quiere decir que te han expulsado de más de uno? – preguntó Irene y él simplemente asintió encogiéndose de hombros – Interesante, un rebelde punk que no sólo divaga sobre la doctrina del _no future_ sino que incluso la aplica a su vida. Debes ser de los pocos.

Ella sonreía y él meneaba la cabeza. Irene no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que no era muy hablador. Sin embargo, después, sentados al fondo del autobús, casi tuvo que reconsiderar esta opinión. Hablaron de música, discutieron sobre si dentro de veinte años la gente recordaría grupos como The Shop Assistants o Josef K, sobre qué disco de Orange Juice era mejor, sobre si el debut de Television Personalities era un disco perfecto o el disco más perfecto de la historia, o sobre si la carrera en solitario de Morrissey iba a ser algún día tan buena como la de The Smiths.

Más tarde, estaban tumbados en la cama, pasándose un porro, y en completo silencio porque estaban escuchando música; Sebastian había puesto el volumen del estéreo al máximo porque le estaba grabando en una vieja cinta usada la copia pirata que había conseguido de un concierto de The Slits. Cuando ya estaba bien colocada, Irene le gritó por encima de la música que ella también había pasado por una época punk y que incluso se había teñido el pelo azul. Ella lo vio sonreír por primera vez y luego confesar a gritos que él una vez se lo había teñido verde. Irene supo que aquél era el momento de besarlo.

Ella empezó de forma suave, rozando sus labios, tanteando su boca con la lengua, de una manera presuntamente tímida, esperando que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa, porque a los chicos les gusta creer que son ellos quienes llevan la iniciativa. Sebastian le seguía el juego con indolencia, sin rechazarla pero tampoco alentándola. Aún así, siguieron besándose lentamente hasta que la música paró de golpe porque se había terminado la cara A. Sebastian se levantó y fue a cambiar la cinta. En cuclillas, delante del estéreo, sin girarse para mirarla, le dijo que así no iba a conseguir nada de él, que si quería algo, se lo pidiera sin rodeos y que, si a él le parecía bien, se lo daría, pero que un magreo no cambiaría nada.

La música volvió a sonar a todo volumen y Sebastian volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Irene se deslizó hacia él y le gritó en la oreja que, si de verdad era así, casi prefería ahorrarse los besos y sólo escuchar la música. Sebastian se encogió de hombros. Cuando también se terminó la cara B, Irene retomó el tema y recalcó que conocía a muchísimos chicos con padres con tanta pasta o más que él. Sebastian no dijo nada.

\- Lo malo es que no siempre es fácil sacársela. A veces me tengo que molestar en montarme tales películas para venderles la moto que acabo con el cerebro estrujado.

\- Pues, yo conozco a alguien que te podría ayudar con esto…

 

 

**Molly**

 

> _Hoy era sábado y, como muchos sábados, Sherlock me ha pedido que pillara la llave de mi padre y nos coláramos en el laboratorio donde trabaja. Debería decirle que no, porque siempre que pasamos un rato juntos acaba diciendo algo hiriente, pero siempre acabo diciéndole que sí. Supongo que me gusta ver cómo trabaja, cómo piensa, cómo se detiene un momento, mira al vacío y da la sensación de que el tiempo se ha detenido y casi puedo oír como, detrás de sus pupilas, en su cerebro se produce como un pequeño estallido que significa que ha descubierto lo que sea que estaba buscando._
> 
> _John también ha venido. Cuando se ha cansado de curiosear entre tubos de ensayo, ha exclamado que debíamos ser los quinceañeros más aburridos de la historia por pasar un sábado por la noche analizando ceniza de cigarrillos. Por decir algo, yo he dicho que, de hecho, lo que estábamos haciendo era ilegal y, por lo tanto, más inusual y emocionante que emborracharse con cerveza e intentar ligar con alguien. Ha sido entonces que Sherlock ha dicho que definitivamente era mejor que yo no intentara ligar con nadie, porque la última vez que lo hice fue con un futuro maestro del crimen que casi mata a John. Y, por si no fuera suficiente, ha añadido que sería mejor que hiciera lo que dicen las otras chicas de la clase que voy a hacer de mayor y me metiera a monja._
> 
> _Luego John ha exclamado “¡Sherlock!” en ese tono suyo serio y sensato que es un regaño, me ha mirado incómodo y ha puesto su expresión compasiva, porque por lo visto no entiende que esto me duele aún más que cualquier cosa que pueda decir Sherlock. La compasión, como si yo fuera algo débil que debe protegerse, algo frágil que merece una consideración especial, me duele infinitamente más que cualquier palabra hiriente de Sherlock._

 

 

  
**III.**

 

  
**Sherlock**

Estaba entre el sueño y la vigilia y empezaba a percibir algunos estímulos del exterior: el ruido de un coche en la calle, la luz que aún se colaba por la ventana e iluminaba la penumbra, el chirriar que hacían los tubos de la calefacción, el calor bajo la manta de lana, el susurro de un bolígrafo garabateando sobre papel. No sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía la vaga convicción de que no estaba en su cama. Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos al instante porque la luminosidad era más fuerte de lo que había intuido a través de los párpados entreabiertos. Se giró de cara a la pared y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta y no pudo evitar refunfuñar. Entonces el bolígrafo dejó de escribir. Ni siquiera sabía si era por la mañana o por la tarde. Quienquiera que estuviera en la habitación con él volvió a escribir, él abrió los ojos de nuevo y reconoció el empapelado de la pared, pero ¿cómo había llegado allí? ¿Qué había pasado?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – farfulló, intentando desperezarse de una vez por todas.

\- Nada inusual: primero has sentido euforia, luego has tenido alguna alucinación y finalmente te has puesto sentimental hasta que has perdido la consciencia. Más o menos lo que yo había previsto, pero ha estado bien comprobarlo de primera mano – respondió Sherlock.

John se desperezó de golpe, se incorporó en la cama y gritó un “¿qué?” desaforado, pero la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y tuvo que dejarse caer otra vez sobre la cama.

\- El mareo y el dolor de cabeza son efectos secundarios. Pasarán en unas horas. La señora Hudson ya ha llamado a tus padres y les ha dicho que te quedarás a pasar la noche aquí.

\- ¿Efectos secundarios de qué? ¿Qué ha pasado, Sherlock? – gruñó John, irritado, revolviéndose en la cama, que parecía que de pronto hubiera empezado a girar como una atracción de feria endemoniada.

\- No te acuerdas de nada. Interesante – murmuró Sherlock para sí mismo y volvió a ponerse a escribir.

\- Odio tanto cuando no te dignas a responder mis preguntas. No todos tenemos un supercerebro como el tuyo.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Vas a contestarme o tendré que amenazarte con torturarte para que me lo digas?

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

John se incorporó de nuevo, esta vez lentamente para no marearse, y se puso a escudriñar la habitación en busca de alguna pista, esforzándose en recordar. Sherlock lo observaba, sentado tranquilamente detrás de su escritorio, y John se fijó en que, más allá de la ventana, el sol se estaba poniendo, que en un rincón había su mochila y en la mesilla una bandeja para el té.

\- Me ofreciste té, pero tú nunca ofreces té…

Sherlock seguía observándole sin decir nada, pero arqueó las cejas en un gesto que parecía insinuar que iba por el camino correcto y que a la vez lo alentaba a seguir el razonamiento que había empezado. Entonces lo entendió.

\- ¡Me has drogado!

\- Bien. Quizás realmente esté sucediendo que estás aprendiendo un poco de mis capacidades deductivas.

\- ¿Cómo has podido?

\- Necesitaba saber exactamente cuáles eran los efectos para un artículo y, evidentemente, yo no podía ser el investigador y a la vez el sujeto de estudio; no hubiera sido una investigación rigurosa.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

\- John, no te enfades. Por si te sirve de algo, tengo que decir que te estoy muy agradecido por hacerme este favor.

\- Para ser un favor, antes se tiene que pedir.

\- Pero es que si te lo hubiera pedido, me hubieras dicho que no.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – repitió John.

\- Los estudios sociológicos defienden la teoría de que el consumo de drogas es un ritual iniciático que estrecha los vínculos de amistad entre los adolescentes.

\- ¡Pero esto debe ser si se colocan juntos, no si uno droga al otro sin permiso y se dedica a observarlo y a tomar apuntes! – dijo John, y después de una pausa añadió: - ¡Te odio!

\- Antes me has dicho todo lo contrario. Como ya te he dicho, te has puesto muy sentimental.

\- ¡Me voy a mi casa! – anunció John, pero fue poner los pies en el suelo y perder el equilibrio y volver a caer en la cama con un gruñido de frustración, seguido de la voz irritante de Sherlock que volvía a decirle que los mareos tardarían unas horas en desaparecer del todo.

Tumbado de nuevo en la cama, John se frotaba los ojos con rabia y Sherlock seguía escribiendo como si nada. Al cabo de un rato, John volvió a abrir los ojos y dijo:

\- ¿Ha sido verdad o lo he soñado?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que me he quitado la camiseta y los pantalones y que me he subido al tejado y he gritado: “¡Humanos, yo os maldigo!”

\- Sí…

\- Dios, vaya numerito… - dijo John sonriendo.

\- Sí, no sé a qué ha venido, pero ha sido muy teatral.

\- ¡Dios, Sherlock, no me puedo creer que no hayas visto _El planeta de los simios_! ¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Tienes que verla algún día! Aunque seguro que dirás que es inviable científicamente o algo así.

Y esta vez fue Sherlock quien sonrió.

 

 

**John**

> _Ya el día en que lo conocí, Sherlock me dejó pasmado con su capacidad de deducción; fue capaz de adivinar que tenía unos padres mayores y sobreprotectores hasta el exceso sólo porque llevaba un jersey que él concluyó que sólo podía haberme tejido mi madre. Luego añadió que debía ser hijo único, pero cuando le dije que tenía una hermana, se apresuró a decir que en todo caso debía ser mucho mayor que yo y que yo debía haber nacido cuando mis padres ya no creían que fueran a tener otro hijo, lo cual es cierto y, a pesar de este pequeño error, fue algo realmente asombroso._
> 
> _Desde entonces he podido presenciar muchas otras deducciones de este tipo. Al principio no puedes evitar pensar que Sherlock se lo está inventando todo, que ya lo sabía antes o que lo ha adivinado por pura casualidad, pero cuando te explica los indicios que le han llevado a la conclusión en cuestión parece tan obvio que te quedas con cara de embobado, sintiéndote estúpido por no haberlo adivinado tu también; aunque él odia que se utilice este verbo, “adivinar”, y se pone a defender con vehemencia que lo que él hace es “deducir”, algo que según él es muy distinto._
> 
> _Sherlock sabe todos los cotilleos del instituto, quién se ha enrollado con quién, quién ha puesto los cuernos a quién, pero no porque se lo hayan contado, sino porque es capaz de deducirlo a partir de indicios ínfimos. También es capaz de deducir cosas aún más sorprendentes, como si alguien ha birlado algunos billetes del monedero de su abuela, o bien si alguien ha robado unas pastillas del botiquín de su madre esperando que le proporcionen un buen colocón para el sábado por la noche. Yo bromeo y le digo que de mayor debería dedicarse a trabajar por una revista de chismes y él se enfada, pero cuando le pregunto qué quiere ser de mayor no es capaz de contestarme. En cambio, yo siempre he tenido claro que quería ser médico para ayudar a la gente._
> 
> _La semana pasada desapareció el trofeo del equipo de fútbol que siempre está expuesto en una vitrina del vestíbulo. Se lo comenté a Sherlock y le informé que se rumoreaba que era una gamberrada de algún alumno. Resopló con aires de suficiencia y dijo que la gente tendía siempre a buscar una solución fácil y cómoda y a esforzarse para que las pruebas encajaran en esta solución y no al revés. Insinué que, si se creía tan listo, podía buscar él mismo la solución. Él volvió a resoplar, pero aquella misma tarde me enteré de que me había hecho caso._
> 
> _El profesor me había pedido que fuera a buscar unas fotocopias a conserjería y me encontré a Sherlock, que en aquel momento hubiera tenido que estar en clase, delante de la vitrina rota que había contenido el trofeo robado. Nunca lo había visto con una mirada tan alerta y una expresión tan concentrada; lo llamé y no me oyó, tuve que sacudirle por el hombro para que prestara atención en mí. Entonces, con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, me dijo que creía que ya lo tenía, que sólo le faltaba hacer un par de comprobaciones y que estaba seguro que mañana el trofeo volvería a estar en su sitio. Y así fue._
> 
> _El autor del robo había sido el mismo entrenador del equipo de fútbol, que había querido vengarse de la dirección por lo que consideraba un trato injusto, un plan de venganza ciertamente algo confuso, pero Sherlock comentó que se tenía que tener en cuenta que era un plan diseñado por un profesor de instituto. Más tarde, le dije a Sherlock que quizás de mayor debería ser policía. Él respondió que para ser policía exigían no sobrepasar un bajísimo coeficiente de inteligencia. Propuse que, entonces, podía dedicarse a ser detective privado, y él no dijo que sí pero tampoco que no._

 

 

**Jim**

Sentado en su pupitre, Jim tiene una vista privilegiada del espectáculo que sabe que va a tener lugar dentro de poco justo dos filas más adelante. Lo sabe porque ha sido él quien lo ha ideado todo. Lo ha hecho simplemente porque puede hacerlo. No necesita ninguna otra razón. Tenía que escoger una víctima y escogió la última chica con la que Sebastian Moran se ha enrollado, porque así pretende matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Ha descubierto que Sebastian, probablemente guiado por su instinto autodestructivo, tiene la tendencia de enrollarse con chicas que tienen novio sólo para meterse en peleas con enamorados celosos y, de paso, sembrar algo de caos. A Jim no le gusta esta propensión de Sebastian. No, no le gusta nada que pierda el tiempo con maldades que no le ha encargado él y menos si son chiquilladas de este tipo.

Empieza como un picor, tan sutil que apenas es perceptible, pero la intensidad va escalando progresivamente hasta que el picor se confunde con una quemazón que abarca cada uno de los poros del cuero cabelludo. Ahora ya es imposible ignorarlo, empieza a rascarse, primero suavemente, pero el escozor no hace sino aumentar en un crescendo que ya es imparable, así que empieza a frotarse la cabeza con tanto frenesí que algunos ojos se giran para observarla. Pero el espectáculo no ha hecho nada más que empezar. Ahora es el momento en que encontrará cabellos entre sus dedos y quizás pensará que es porque ha rascado con tanta furia que se los ha arrancado, pero ahora ya empiezan a caer a mechones y el pánico se desata, empieza a lanzar gritos de pánico incoherentes en medio de la clase. Es terrible y hermoso como la treceava sinfonía de Shostakovich. Sí, la sensación de poder que le embarga es tan intoxicante que sólo se puede comparar con el éxtasis y la euforia musical que sólo proporcionan las mejores sinfonías. El ataque de histeria continúa, los gritos son agudos y estridentes, pero a Jim le parecen melodiosos. Ahora todos los ojos de la clase la observan atónitos, a ella y a todo el pelo que le ha caído en cuestión de segundos. Todos los ojos menos los de Sebastian que, impasibles, están fijados en él.

La moraleja de esta historia es que las mejores sinfonías están escritas en modo menor y que se tiene que vigilar lo que te pueden meter los extraños en el bote de champú. Después de clase, Sebastian le buscará y en tono indiferente le preguntará por qué lo ha hecho. Luego insinuará que esto son sólo travesuras de niños, le recriminará que habla mucho pero que nunca se atreve a dar el siguiente paso, y durante todo el rato Sebastian creerá que todo es idea suya y ni se le pasará por la cabeza que Jim lo ha anticipado y calculado todo. Sí, Jim se está cansando de estos juegos infantiles, como lo de alterar el ponche de una fiesta para que todos los que lo han bebido se pasen la semana siguiente en la cama con gastroenteritis. Estas fechorías ya le saben a poco, es momento de pasar a la caza mayor, incluso ya ha elegido el nombre de su próxima víctima: Carl Powers.

 

 

**Sebastian**

> _JM vino este fin de semana a mi casa, como un amigo que invita a otro amigo. Desfiló por casa con las manos en los bolsillos y, ante cada lujo que mi padre ha heredado y que exhibe ostentosamente para aparentar que tiene más dinero del que realmente tiene, soltó un irónico silbido apreciativo y luego se puso a tararear “You can rely on the old’s man money…” Pero sólo dos cosas le interesaron realmente: el viejo piano (también heredado y ahora desafinado) y las escopetas de caza (que hace tiempo que ya nadie usa porque no tenemos ni perros y mucho menos caballos)._
> 
> _Se sentó delante del piano y alternó notas de una sonata de Mozart con fragmentos de ejercicios de Czerny, compases de una pieza de Schumann con estribillos de canciones de ABBA, todo esto mientras hablaba en susurros: me regañó por haber dejado el piano y empezar a tocar el bajo (que, según él, es el instrumento más aburrido del mundo), divagó sobre un tipo llamado William Brodie (que, aparentemente, fue condenado a la horca, certificaron su muerte, pero años después numerosos testigos afirmaron que seguía vivo) y, por fin, habló de CP (lo tiene todo planeado, pero me decepcionó saber que todo será aséptico e impersonal y mi papel totalmente prescindible)._
> 
> _Después me pidió que le enseñara a disparar. Apuntamos a unas latas de tomate llenas y resultó que JM tiene una puntería pésima. No acertó ni una, pero cada vez que yo le daba a una lata y ésta salía disparada soltando una llovizna de salsa de tomate en una dirección imprevisible, soltaba una exclamación de júbilo. Cuando la mayoría de las latas ya estaban en el suelo y la salsa ya no salía a chorros sino en débiles borbotones, me apuntó con la escopeta y dijo que sería muy fácil matarme y hacer creer a todo el mundo que había sido un accidente, yo le respondí que tenía tan mala puntería que lo máximo a que podía aspirar era a herirme en un brazo y él rió y dijo que con esto también se conformaría. Sabía que era una prueba y, por lo que se ve, la superé._
> 
> _Me devolvió la escopeta y me ordenó que hiciera de Guillermo Tell; cogió un par de latas aún por reventar, y las dejó encima de la valla y él se colocó en medio y me pidió que disparara. Yo repetí las palabras que él me había dicho antes (que sería muy fácil matarle y hacerle creer a todo el mundo que había sido un accidente), él volvió a reír y me dijo que no me engañara, que yo no era como él. En aquel momento lo odié y, por un momento, quise dispararle, pero sabía que era una prueba; con Jim todo es siempre una prueba y es eso lo que hace que valga la pena._

 

 

  
**IV.**

 

  
**Sherlock**

Cuando John llegó a su casa después de una de las clases de repaso que se había ofrecido a dar a Sophie para ayudarla de buena voluntad, sus padres le contaron que su amigo Sherlock había ido a verle, que se había tomado un té con ellos y había sido muy amable, y que ahora le estaba esperando en su habitación. John empezó a sospechar, porque sabía que Sherlock sólo era amable cuando quería obtener algo. Además, si Sherlock había ido a hacerle una visita a esa hora, cuando sabía perfectamente que John no estaría en casa, tenía que ser por alguna razón.

Sherlock había dejado su equipo de esgrima en el suelo, cerca de la puerta, y estaba de pie en medio de la habitación examinando el cubo de Rubik que John no había podido resolver nunca para averiguar qué era exactamente lo que fallaba en su lógica y se lo impedía.

\- ¿Has venido sólo para husmear en mi habitación?

\- En realidad había venido para husmear en tu diario, pero como me ha llevado menos tiempo de lo que había previsto, me he puesto a husmear en tu habitación sólo por hacer algo.

John no preguntó cómo sabía que escribía un diario ni cómo sabía dónde lo escondía, sino que sencillamente exclamó un “¡No me lo puedo creer!”

\- Por cierto, no voy a negar que esto de tener un biógrafo particular a mi temprana edad me halaga, pero hay muchas cosas a mejorar en lo que se refiere al estilo – dijo Sherlock aún examinando el cubo de Rubik.

\- Mi diario es sobre mí y no sobre ti. Y no voy a quedarme sentado para oír tu crítica literaria.

\- Intuyo que te has vuelto a enfadar. No pasa nada, ya lo puliremos más adelante.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – repitió John.

Sherlock dejó el cubo de Rubik donde lo había encontrado y, como de pasada, dijo que también había venido para otra cosa, para tener su punto de vista, y se fue donde había dejado la bolsa con sus cosas de esgrima para buscar algo, mientras John se esforzaba en no interesarse por nada que Sherlock se pudiera sacar de la manga, que resultó ser un par de zapatillas de deporte.

\- ¿Me necesitas para que te dé consejos de moda? ¿Desde cuando te preocupa este aspecto de la sociedad de hoy en día? – soltó John, porque que estuviera enfadado no significaba que fuera a desaprovechar una oportunidad de burlarse de Sherlock; todo lo contrario.

Sherlock puso su habitual cara de exasperación, que parecía gritar que todo el mundo era un idiota menos él, y que John estaba convencidísimo de que ensayaba delante del espejo, y dijo:

\- Son de Carl Powers.

\- ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo las has conseguido?

\- El asesino se puso en contacto conmigo y, a través de unas pistas, me indicó dónde podía encontrarlas.

\- Sherlock, no me negarás que esto suena bastante improbable… ¿Por qué iba a entregarte el asesino una pista?

\- Porque quiere jugar.

\- Esto es absurdo. ¿No sería más probable que alguien te estuviera gastando una broma?

\- ¿Quién iba a gastarme una broma tan elaborada?

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? Mycroft, que está harto de que juegues a detective y te metas en líos y quiere darte una lección haciéndote quedar como un tonto ridículo.

\- John, tú no lo entiendes; todo lo que sé tiene que tener alguna utilidad, tiene que haber más personas como yo… - masculló Sherlock y a John le pareció que era la primera vez que le veía perder su compostura perfectamente calma, diría que parecía molesto en desmedida, casi herido, y fue así como se fue, dejando a John preocupado, aunque tenía claro que lo que debería estar, después de aquel encuentro y la actitud de Sherlock, no era preocupado sino enfadado.

 

 

**John**

> _Desde que Sherlock resolvió el caso del trofeo de fútbol, tiene una nueva afición. Rastrea todos los periódicos en busca de noticias de robos, asesinatos y cualquier otro tipo de crimen, las recorta, las clasifica y las estudia. Ahora ya no manda artículos relatando sus experimentos químicos a revistas científicas, ahora manda cartas a la policía haciendo recomendaciones y dando consejos para encontrar el culpable en los casos que aún no han podido resolver. En cualquier caso, la respuesta siempre es la misma: lo ignoran._
> 
> _A veces me pide que lo acompañe a la escena de un crimen o a la misma comisaría de policía donde exige entrevistarse con el detective que lleva un caso que él dice que ha resuelto por su cuenta. Si tiene suerte, el detective lo recibe, finge que lo escucha y, finalmente, con aire paternalista lo despide prometiendo que tendrá en cuenta sus observaciones, cuando es obvio que no lo hará. Si no tiene suerte, llaman a su hermano Mycroft para que venga a buscarlo. Mycroft lo va a buscar con aire exasperado y lo castiga dejándole una semana sin microscopio y sin ninguna otra herramienta con la que poder practicar sus experimentos._
> 
> _Sherlock se quedó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que la policía no estaba haciendo caso de sus observaciones, a pesar de que le habían dicho que lo harían. Tuve que explicarle que sólo se lo habían quitado de encima y que ya en aquel momento había sido obvio por el tono de voz y la expresión del detective cuando hablaba con él. Decidido a poner remedio a lo que él llama una laguna imperdonable, muchas mañanas se queda en casa viendo en la televisión programas de testimonios para intentar aprender a leer las personas, aprender a leer las mentiras no sólo en las características físicas de la gente y lo que llevan encima sino también en la expresión de su rostro. Cuando le voy a ver siempre comenta que está inmensamente agradecido a la programación matinal, porque sería un horror vivir en la época victoriana, no tener televisor y tener que relacionarse realmente con personas para aprender a interpretar sus expresiones._

 

 

**Irene**

James Moriarty era la persona más inteligente que había conocido nunca, pero bajo su apariencia calma había una bomba de relojería que podía estallar en cualquier momento; por eso ella procuraba mantenerse a una distancia prudencial para que no le alcanzara la onda explosiva.

James le enseñó unos cuantos trucos para poder sacar dinero de los niños ricos de papá y que fueran ellos mismos los que propusieran prestárselo, porque éste es el punto esencial de todo timo que se precie. Después ella se esfumaba y los niños ricos de papá tardaban algún tiempo en darse cuenta de que habían sido timados y, aún cuando por fin lo hacían, no tardaban en considerar que había valido la pena ser engañado. Para hacerles creer esto no necesitaba ninguna enseñanza de nadie; esto era parte de su talento natural.

A veces James le proporcionaba él mismo nombres y datos de niños de papá a quien timar, y después se repartían los beneficios. James entendía su sed de poder, entendía que el primer paso para tener poder es tener dinero, pero Sebastian le preguntó por qué. Ella le explicó que soñaba con pasarse los días tomando el sol en una playa paradisíaca con arena blanca, aguas cristalinas y una chica en bikini que le sirviera un cóctel.

Fue James quien le habló por primera vez de Sherlock Holmes. El ansia de James era ilimitada y siempre deseaba lograr el más difícil todavía, así que un día propuso que en lugar de robar a los niños ricos de papá robaran directamente a dichos papás. Se podía hacer, sólo era necesario un plan bien trazado y él ya lo tenía. Lo único que Irene tendría que hacer sería engatusar a un virgen frígido que presumía de no interesarle nada el sexo; con sorna le preguntó si creía que iba a ser capaz de conseguirlo y ella respondió que por supuesto que sí, que justamente estos casos eran su especialidad, pero ¿estaba seguro de que no se había descrito a sí mismo? Y James sonrió como si hubiera recibido un cumplido.

La primera parte del plan era presentarse ante Holmes como una damisela en apuros que había oído hablar de sus habilidades deductivas, ya que esto excitaría, como mínimo, su vanidad. Fue idea de Irene presentarse una noche de tormenta toda empapada, para que él insistiera en que debía quitarse la ropa mojada y ponerse un albornoz, y así ella podría empezar a ver si realmente era tan de piedra como decía ser, porque los albornoces son muy traicioneros y, sin que te des cuenta, se pueden abrir y revelar una extensión de piel más amplia de lo que una realmente quiere revelar.

La segunda parte del plan consistía en conseguir que Holmes trazara un plan para introducirse en cierta casa y abrir cierta caja fuerte, porque el hijo mayor de la familia se había apoderado del diario de Irene, que contenía fotografías y secretos terriblemente comprometedores para ella. Delante de la caja fuerte él dudó, como si estuviera sospesando la ética del delito que estaba a punto de cometer, pero sólo hizo falta un susurro al oído, sólo retarle diciéndole a ver si era capaz de impresionar a una chica que consideraba que la inteligencia era sexy, para que dejara de lado cualquier reparo.

La única verdad que Irene le dijo durante aquellos días fue que consideraba que la inteligencia era sexy. Ver a Sherlock resolver lo imposible en una fracción de segundo hizo que un deseo electrizante recorriera su medula espinal y que notara como la sangre fluía por sus venas en una explosión de sensaciones que invadían toda su piel, pero supo sobreponerse y no exteriorizarlo, porque esto es algo que se aprende a hacer cuando eres una chica a la que le gustan las chicas. Quizás en otras circunstancias, su historia hubiera sido distinta, pero las circunstancias eran las que eran y era inútil detenerse a desarrollar hipótesis que nunca tendrían lugar.

Irene creyó que ahí se terminaría todo, pero entonces John Watson fue a verla cuando terminaba su clase de esgrima.

\- ¿Así que realmente haces esgrima? Pensaba que sería otra de tus mentiras – fue su melodramática salutación.

Probablemente ésta era la otra única verdad que le había dicho a Sherlock Holmes durante aquellos días, pero fue porque necesitaban una conexión y James sugirió que dijera que un chico que hacía esgrima con ella le había hablado de las prodigiosas habilidades de Sherlock Holmes, que también practicaba esgrima en sus ratos libres.

John Watson empezó a decir que lo que le había hecho a Sherlock era una ignominia (sí, realmente utilizó esa palabra), porque Sherlock era una persona a la que le costaba mucho confiar en la gente y era una infamia (otra palabra redundante que salió realmente de su boca) que alguien fuera capaz de traicionar esa confianza.

\- No creo que sea muy inteligente hablar de esta forma tan poco cortés a una dama que tiene un florete en sus manos – dijo Irene, intentando rebajar el dramatismo que John Watson le estaba confiriendo a toda la conversación, pero esto sólo consiguió que él se crispara aún más.

\- Pareces un caballero enamorado defendiendo el honor de su enamorado – dijo Irene tan pronto John hizo una pausa en su discurso.

\- ¡Yo no soy gay! – fue la protesta que salió de los labios de John a una velocidad asombrosa.

\- Pues yo sí lo soy y, aún así, no sería capaz de decirle que no a Sherlock Holmes.

\- ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡No cambies de tema!

\- ¿No me dirás que Sherlock se pasa los días mirando por la ventana y tocando canciones tristes con el violín? Aunque sea así, debe estar de duelo por su orgullo herido y no por un amor perdido.

\- Sabes que no es verdad que Sherlock no sea capaz de sentir nada.

Irene lo sabía. Perfectamente que lo sabía. Prácticamente siempre todo el mundo tendía a cometer el mismo error respecto a ella.

\- ¿Toda esta escena es sólo por Sherlock o tú también te has sentido traicionado? ¿Quizás tú también sucumbiste al encanto de la pobre chica ultrajada y quizás también soñaste con obtener de ella una recompensa?

Bingo. Con aquello sí que hizo diana. Con sólo insinuar que podía haber una brecha en la lealtad que John Watson profesaba por Sherlock Holmes fue suficiente. Aquello hizo que se indignara sobremanera y se marchara por donde había venido, con el consiguiente alivio por parte de Irene.

 

 

**Molly**

> _Anochecía y regresaba a casa con mis libros de piano bajo el brazo, cuando he visto de lejos a Sherlock sentado en un banco del parque; lo he reconocido por su abrigo, su bufanda y su pelo ondulado. Por un momento he pensado en esquivarlo y tomar otro camino, pero al final me he acercado y le he saludado. Él tenía una expresión distraída, ausente, como si su mente estuviera infinitamente lejos. Ha sido como si tuviera que salir a la superficie después de haberse sumergido hasta las profundidades más remotas, y ha tardado en devolverme el saludo. Le he preguntado qué hacía allí y tan pronto como la pregunta ha salido de mis labios me he dado cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida, pero él, aún con expresión ausente, simplemente ha respondido: “Pensar.”_
> 
> _Después le he preguntado si podía sentarme un rato a su lado y ha sido como si por fin despertara. Como me ha mirado con unos ojos muy abiertos y extraños, he empezado a balbucear y a tartamudear como una idiota, a decir que había dicho una tontería y que obviamente no necesitaba que yo le molestara, así que iba a irme y a dejarle tranquilo. Pero él ha dicho que claro que podía sentarme. Sentada a su lado me sentía mejor porque así no tenía que mirarle a los ojos. Había muchas colillas de cigarrillo en el suelo; debía hacer rato que estaba allí. Después de un silencio, él me ha preguntado: “Molly Hooper, ¿me porto muy mal contigo, verdad?” Lo ha dicho así, ha dicho mi nombre completo. Yo me he encogido de hombros y le he dicho que sabía que lo hacía sin querer._
> 
> _Nos hemos vuelto a quedar en silencio un rato. No es que el silencio fuera incómodo, se estaba bien así pero, sin embargo, yo sabía lo que le había pasado con Irene Adler y sentía la necesidad de reconfortarlo, por estúpido que suene, así que le he dicho que yo también sabía lo que era sentirse engañado y utilizado. Sherlock me ha preguntado si me refería a ella (como si no pudiera decir su nombre) y yo he asentido. Él me ha explicado que no sólo era ella, que lo que le pasaba era que se había pasado toda su vida esperando encontrar a alguien que fuera como él y ahora que lo había encontrado no le gustaba lo que veía, porque Moriarty tenía lo peor de él y sacaba lo peor de él y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que acabara como él._
> 
> _Entonces yo le he dicho que podía ser estúpida para muchas cosas, pero que sabía que no era como él (porque yo sí que aún no puedo decir su nombre). Sherlock me ha dicho que yo sabía perfectamente que no era tan estúpida comparada con la mayoría y que, además, era una de las pocas personas que encontraba tolerable. Es su manera de ser y nunca cambiará, pero yo sé que es una buena persona. Nos hemos vuelto a quedar en silencio sentados en medio del parque, hasta que él se ha levantado y ha dicho que se hacía tarde y que deberíamos regresar a casa. Hemos caminado un rato juntos, sin decir nada, hasta que nuestros caminos se han separado._

 

 

  
**V.**

 

 

**Jim**

Jim lleva un buen rato registrando el ropero de la hermana de Sebastian, mientras éste ya se ha cansado de esperarlo y se ha puesto a leer una novela de vaqueros. Al fin emerge con unos pantalones excesivamente ajustados y una camisa de color pastel que también le queda ridículamente ceñida.

\- ¡Pareces un maricón! – suelta Sebastian en el tono más neutro posible.

\- Oh, Sebastian, ésta es precisamente la intención…

\- Me pensaba que tu plan era ligarte la amiga del tal Sherlock no el propio Sherlock.

\- ¿Es que estás celoso, querido?

Y Sebastian tiene ganas de darle un puñetazo en toda la boca para borrarle de golpe esa sonrisa socarrona que más que una sonrisa es un escupitajo en toda la cara, pero Sebastian sabe que esto es lo que quiere Jim, porque para él todo es un juego retorcido en el que acabar molido a golpes por un tipo más grande que él sería la más dulce de las victorias, porque demostraría que tiene razón y Jim siempre quiere que se reconozca que él y sólo él tiene la razón; así que Sebastian se propone no perder la calma y vuelve a leer (o como mínimo vuelve a fingir que lee) el libro que tiene entre manos, pero Jim no se da por vencido y sigue provocándole:

\- No, claro que no estás celoso. A Sebastian Moran sólo le gustan las chicas; tiene una larga lista de conquistas que puede demostrarlo. Sebastian Moran lleva una chaqueta de cuero y le gusta pelearse con otros chicos, revolcarse con ellos por el suelo, como sólo hacen los auténticos machos.

Jim se ha ido acercando a él con pasos cortos y teatralizados y ahora está sentado en el brazo de su butaca y está tan cerca de él que no puede evitar darle un empujón con el codo que lo hace caer al suelo y, desde el suelo, sus carcajadas estridentes resuenan como un eco enloquecido en la habitación de techo alto. Sus dientes son húmedos y afilados y sus ojos de un oscuro inusitadamente profundo y Sebastian le dice que, si ya tiene lo que quería, ya se puede ir. Jim aún no tiene todo lo que quiere, pero igualmente se marcha, porque igualmente pronto lo conseguirá.

Desde lo de Carl Powers, Jim ha ido cada día a la biblioteca para leer los periódicos en busca de referencias al incidente. No las ha recortado y las ha pegado en un cuaderno como recuerdo, porque no es tan estúpido como un tal Sebastian Moran que es capaz de llevar un diario y anotar con pelos y señales todos los actos delictivos que comete y de listar todos los implicados. Cuando lo descubrió no tuvo más remedio que quemarlo. Pero a él no le hace falta coleccionar pruebas de su asesinato perfecto porque él, con una ojeada, las memoriza y, a veces, las repasa mentalmente para regocijarse en la estupidez de la policía que ni sospecha remotamente que la muerte de una joven promesa de la natación en una piscina pueda ser algo más que un trágico accidente.

Sin embargo, la mejor referencia a Carl Powers no la encuentra en la sección de sucesos sino en la de los anuncios por palabras. En medio de anuncios sobre gente que vende o compra los objetos más diversos, encuentra uno sobre alguien que perdió sus zapatillas deportivas en los vestuarios de cierta piscina y ofrece una recompensa a cualquiera que pueda darle una pista. La descripción de las zapatillas encaja a la perfección, tanto que cuesta de creerlo, pero coincidencias así no existen, así que decide darle una oportunidad.

Las pistas que le da para encontrar las zapatillas a través del número de teléfono que dejó en el anuncio no son endiabladamente difíciles, pero se tiene que reconocer que el señor Holmes (así es como dice llamarse: señor Holmes) las soluciona con una rapidez remarcable. La sorpresa llega cuando descubre que el señor Holmes es un chico de su edad. Aún no tiene claro de si es alguien especial como él o bien solamente otra persona ordinaria, pero se dice que merece la pena averiguarlo.

La siguiente fase del plan es infiltrarse en su círculo y para hacerlo tiene que ser a través del miembro más débil, que resulta ser una chica llamada Molly Hooper. Ha descubierto que toca el piano y que esta noche da un recital (que sin duda resultará horrendo) junto a otros alumnos para padres sin ningún tipo de oído musical. Será facilísimo. Sólo hará falta que se haga pasar por otro estudiante de piano y que le diga una mentira como que toca muy bien a Debussy. Sólo espera que no le sangren los oídos ante tanta mediocridad.

 

 

**Sebastian**

> _Que te jodan, Jim._

 

 

**Irene**

No es que a Irene le interesase especialmente la ciencia, pero ella nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad de saltarse clases y ampliar su círculo de conocidos. Es por esto que se inscribió en un concurso de experimentos científicos, que resultó ser sólo para chicas, para promover las vocaciones científicas entre el sexo femenino o alguna cosa políticamente correcta por el estilo.

Por una de aquellas coincidencias que tantas veces hacen que la vida sea más interesante, en el concurso también estaba Molly Hooper, la fiel amiga de Sherlock Holmes. Iba sentada sola en el autocar e intentaba pasar por invisible, sin entablar conversación con nadie. Aún así, cuando se sentó a su lado la hora de comer, Molly respondió con monosílabos y de mala gana, sin ocultar la hostilidad que sentía hacia Irene a causa de su inquebrantable lealtad a Sherlock Holmes, pero sin atreverse a pedirle que se largara o incluso a insinuárselo con alguna palabra desagradable de más.

Pero no todo terminó ahí; Irene seguía pensando en Molly Hooper. ¿Era porque se aburría y porque tenía curiosidad por ver si había algo que pudiera agotar la paciencia de Molly? ¿Era porque deseaba aquello que se le resistía sólo para cansarse de ello una vez lo había conseguido? Lo cierto es que planificó una serie de encuentros fortuitos y, entonces, cuando Irene fingía que sólo quería ser amable, Molly era parca y seca, pero siempre sin perder ni la paciencia ni la compostura.

Sin embargo, incluso Molly Hooper tenía un límite y un día, de repente, le soltó sin alzar la voz si no tenía que ir a engañar y a robar a otra persona, pero de una forma aún perfectamente educada, sin una palabra ni un decibelio de más. Irene, con su voz más inocente, dijo que aquello había sido en el pasado. Después, como si no hubiera llovido desde entonces, como si se lo hubiera estado guardando desde el primer día que coincidieron, Molly le dijo que probablemente el experimento no lo había hecho ella sino que había engañado a alguien para que se lo hiciera. Molly tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una mirada intensa y airada; en principio, esto era lo que había querido Irene, incomodarla hasta el punto en que acabara harta y le soltara algún improperio. Sin embargo, no se podía decir que esta reacción la hubiera satisfecho.

Una nueva oportunidad llegó cuando se enteró que Molly estaba enferma, en cama con varicela. Fue una suerte que ella ya la hubiera pasado. La madre de Molly se alegró tanto de ver que su hija tenía una amiga que se preocupaba por ella hasta el punto de hacerle una visita cuando estaba enferma, que la condujo hasta su cuarto colmándola de atenciones y agradecimientos. Fue divertido ver la cara de sorpresa de Molly, pero obviamente no tuvo valor para echarla. Y fue entonces cuando empezó de verdad.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó Molly, siempre con voz suave, cuando estuvieron a solas.

\- Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas. Estoy convencida de que tenemos mucho en común, a parte de cierta debilidad por Sherlock Holmes.

\- Lo dudo.

Irene echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación de Molly y lo vio:

\- ¡Los tres investigadores! A mí también me encantaban sus libros. Seguro que tu favorito también era Jupiter Jones, el joven investigador asombrosamente inteligente.

Molly asintió con la cabeza sin nada de entusiasmo, de mala gana, como si no quisiera reconocerlo pero tuviera que hacerlo porque era la verdad.

\- ¿Qué más? – continuó Irene, y se lanzó a hacer una serie de suposiciones: – Las mariposas, las constelaciones, la lluvia, la organización social de las hormigas y las abejas, las espirales y los hexágonos, la composición química de los medicamentos…

\- Vale, vale, de acuerdo, pero tampoco tiene tanto mérito, esto son cosas que le gustan a mucha gente – dijo Molly y, por primera vez, parecía relajada.

\- Discúlpame si te ofendo, Molly Hooper, pero se nota que tu vida social se reduce a Sherlock Holmes, porque estas cosas no le gustan prácticamente a nadie. Supongo que te envidio por no haber descubierto a través de la experiencia que en el mundo existen más idiotas que gente interesante – respondió Irene, sintiéndose también inusualmente cómoda hasta el punto que notaba que empezaba a desprenderse de su papel.

\- Créeme, he conocido más idiotas de lo que me gustaría – recalcó Molly tímidamente y la sospecha que tenía Irene de que en Molly Hooper había más de lo que dejaba ver quedó confirmada.

Como nada une más que un odio compartido, empezaron a hablar de idiotas que habían tenido la desgracia de conocer. E Irene siguió visitando a Molly cada día hasta que ésta se recuperó y luego se encontraban al salir de clase de piano o de la biblioteca. Pero no sólo hablaban de idiotas sino de cosas como lo limitadas y angostas que eran sus vidas y que no podían esperar a ser mayores de edad y libres, y de todos los lugares que visitarían entonces y de todas las cosas que podrían hacer entonces sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Un sábado por la tarde, cuando no había nadie en casa de Molly, Irene trajo su disco de X-Ray Spex y una botella de vodka; y pusieron la música al máximo e inventaron toda clase de cócteles. Y cuando la botella ya estaba casi vacía y el disco se había terminado ya varias veces, ellas estaban tumbadas encima de la alfombra que había en medio del salón.

\- ¿Sabes quién es el más idiota de todos los idiotas que he conocido? – dijo Molly sin venir a cuento, como si fuera lo más natural retomar esa conversación de su primer día.

\- Noooo… - dijo Irene, alargando la o de una manera que a ella misma le pareció ridícula, cosa que le hizo darse cuenta de que había bebido demasiado, pero al fin y al cabo ésta ya era la intención.

\- Moriarty.

\- Entonces yo aún no lo conocía, no me enteré hasta muy después de haberle conocido de la putada que te hizo – respondió Irene sin poner su ensayado tono de voz inocente.

\- ¡Menudo gilipollas!

\- Espero que como mínimo te diera un buen meneo…

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo máximo a que llegamos fue a cogernos de la mano!

\- ¡Menudo gilipollas! – dijo Irene, repitiendo las palabras de Molly, pero es que realmente se tenía que ser gilipollas.

Irene miró a Molly; tenía el pelo revuelto, los labios entreabiertos y de un rojizo subido por culpa del alcohol, los ojos brillantes y esa mirada intensa que se entregaba de forma confiada y sencilla. Irene esperaba no cansarse nunca de ella.

 

 

**Molly**

> _Aún me duele la cabeza. Ayer mis padres no estaban en casa e Irene se presentó con un disco y una botella de alcohol. Dije que probablemente no sería una buena idea, pero ella me pidió que le diera una oportunidad y que, si no me gustaba ni la música que iba a poner ni la bebida que me iba a preparar, nadie me iba a obligar a escucharla o a beberla, pero que lo probara. No supe cómo negarme. Al final tampoco estuvo mal. Creo que me he acostumbrado a Irene, aunque “acostumbrar” tampoco es la palabra adecuada. Supongo que debí emborracharme un poco y puede que fuera esto lo que me impulsara a preguntar cosas que hacía tiempo que quería preguntar._
> 
> _Empecé confesando que de niña estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jupiter Jones, porque quería acabar hablando de Sherlock Holmes y, en mi mente, los dos siempre han estado relacionados. Dije que estaba enamorada porque era tan inteligente, porque era capaz de resolver todos los misterios con unas pocas pistas, porque leía y era un inventor, porque usaba palabras rebuscadas y sabía hacerse pasar por lo que no era. Irene me dijo que mejor que soñar con ser la novia de Jupiter Jones era soñar con convertirse en Jupiter Jones. No lo había visto nunca desde este punto de vista._
> 
> _Las mejillas me ardían y notaba un gusto dulzón a fruta en toda la boca. Después de una pausa, me atreví a preguntarle si de verdad le había gustado un poco Sherlock o si todo había sido fingido. Soltó una carcajada y dijo que sí que le había gustado, aunque en principio no fuera su tipo. Le pregunté cuál era su tipo y ella, como si nada, me dijo que las chicas (en realidad no lo dijo así, en realidad literalmente dijo que su tipo eran “con tetas y sin polla”). Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza. Dudé un rato sobre si hacerlo o no, pero al final le pregunté si había salido con alguna chica (porque no fui capaz de decirlo de ninguna otra forma) y ella, como le gusta hablar como si hubiera alguien que estuviera transcribiendo sus palabras, me contestó que no me enamorara nunca de una chica, porque al principio es muy divertido, pero que al final vienen con el cuento de que ha sido un error o una fase y te destrozan el corazón. No sé hasta qué punto lo decía en broma. Se me pasó por la cabeza decir que con los chicos también funciona así, pero en realidad no lo sé._
> 
> _Quizás fue por el alcohol, pero en aquel momento me dio la sensación de que comprendía por primera vez por qué, a pesar de ser tan distintas, tenemos mucho en común. Entonces me giré para mirarla y ella me estaba observando, así que volví a desviar la vista hacia un punto indeterminado del techo. Me dije que era el momento de hacerle la pregunta que más quería hacerle y de la que temía más la respuesta. Le pregunté si aún seguía viendo a Moriarty. Ella respondió con un simple “no”. Si hubiera insistido, si me hubiera jurado que no lo veía, si lo hubiera negado de una forma más rotunda, no la habría creído._

 

 

  
**VI.**

 

  
**Sherlock**

El escenario es la piscina en que se ahogó Carl Powers; no podría ser otro. Se abre el telón y se encienden las luces. La escena se ilumina y al borde del agua ve a John atado de pies y manos a una silla de ruedas. Sherlock tiene que reconocer que como golpe de efecto es notable y quizás sea el segundo que pierde considerando la efectividad de la puesta en escena lo que le hace perder la oportunidad de salvar a John, porque tan pronto como da un paso en su dirección aparece un chico de su edad que hace el gesto amenazador de empujar la silla dentro de la piscina, así que Sherlock se queda quieto donde está.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que te dejé mi número? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – dice con un ritmo estudiado que parece una melodía.

Sherlock se acuerda. Claro que se acuerda del papel que le dejó entre sus libros. Ni siquiera lo desdobló pero ahora podría adivinar fácilmente el número porque se acuerda de los trazos de tinta transparentándose por la otra cara en el papel de mala calidad. Sin embargo sólo dice:

\- Jim.

\- Sí, el novio maricón de Molly Hooper. ¿Ni siquiera te gusté un poco?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puede aguantar alguien bajo el agua? ¿No te gustaría averiguarlo con un pequeño experimento?

\- Por Dios, idiota, te ha preguntado qué es lo que quieres – exclama de pronto John.

\- Señor Holmes, tendrá que enseñar modales a su perrito faldero, tendrá que enseñarle que no se interrumpe a los mayores cuando están teniendo una conversación – dice Jim sin inmutarse.

\- En una conversación de mayores cuando uno pregunta, el otro responde – sigue John.

Y entonces Jim sí que se inmuta y agarra a John por el cuello y empuja la silla hacia el agua hasta que las ruedas delanteras quedan suspendidas en el aire.

\- Escúchame, mierdecilla, o te callas o tendré que cortarte la lengua y hacértela tragar.

\- ¿Dónde has conseguido el cloroformo para dormirlo? – le pregunta Sherlock.

\- Yo sólo quería jugar un rato, pero tú no te has dignado a hacerme caso hasta que he secuestrado a tu mascota – dijo Jim, perfectamente calmo otra vez.

\- Te hice caso. Seguí tus pistas y averigüé cómo mataste a Carl Powers.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo hiciste bien, ¿es que quieres una medalla o una galletita? ¿Pero resolver crímenes no te parece aburrido? Yo soy de la opinión que es más divertido cometerlos.

\- ¿Por qué Carl Powers?

\- ¿Conoces el tercer movimiento del cuarteto para cuerdas número 8 de Shostakovich?

\- Prefiero sus conciertos para violín.

\- Supongo que esperas una historia de humillación y venganza del tipo: “Me bajaba los pantalones y me azotaba con una vara”. Pero sólo fue porque podía hacerlo.

\- Pero, aunque sea sólo porque podías hacerlo, como tú dices, ¿por qué elegiste a Carl Powers de entre todas las posibles víctimas?

\- Empieza con una melodía dulce y caprichosa, pero poco a poco se van intercalando disonancias y notas histéricas que hacen intuir el horror.

\- ¿Por qué no sueltas a John? Ya me tienes a mí, él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

\- Claro que tiene que ver. Desde el momento en que te sigue a todas partes y tú le has tomado tanto afecto, tiene que ver contigo y, por tanto, tiene que ver conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices exactamente lo que quieres? Todos los juegos que se alargan demasiado acaban siendo pesados. Incluso los más divertidos.

\- Alguien como tú tiene que estar de acuerdo en que la mayoría de la gente es mediocre. Aún así, estamos en un mundo en que la mayoría de la gente ensalza la mediocridad. Carl Powers era querido y admirado por todos: compañeros, padres, profesores. Sin embargo, era una persona terriblemente ordinaria, sin ningún talento, vulgar, totalmente prescindible.

\- Así que sólo fue por envidia.

\- Señor Holmes, no lo simplifique de esta forma, no sea usted también una persona ordinaria; sería para mí una gran decepción.

\- De acuerdo, no sólo fue envidia, pero suelta a John. En cualquier momento puedo ir a la policía y denunciarte.

\- Puedes probar cómo asesinaron al pobre Carl pero no puedes probar que fuera yo. Y todo lo que has averiguado, lo has averiguado porque yo quise.

\- ¿Es que quieres una felicitación por asesinar a alguien?

\- No, sólo quiero pasar un rato agradable contigo. Charlando. Por ejemplo de Shostakovich. Él creía que no importaba si la buena música era tocada de forma mediocre, porque la buena música tenía una calidad etérea que sobrevivía incluso a una mala interpretación. Yo creo que la mediocridad lo arruina todo.

\- Shostakovich también se enviaba cartas a sí mismo para estar seguro de que el sistema de correos funcionaba.

\- ¿Y esto lo interpretas como un signo de locura o de cordura?

\- Esto de conversar mientras hay alguien atado es algo raro, ¿no crees?

\- En el segundo movimiento del cuarteto número ocho es como si la música te llevara flotando suavemente por un laberinto de angustia en el que hay tumbos y sacudidas pero sin dejarte caer. Te lleva hacia arriba del todo, te deja suspendido en el aire un segundo y luego sí que te deja caer.

Cuando Jim termina de hablar, John ya está en el fondo de la piscina, atado de pies y manos, sin poder deshacer los nudos y salir a la superficie por sí mismo. Ha sido un movimiento rapidísimo y, en cierto modo, imprevisible. Esta vez Sherlock no pierde ni un segundo considerando el efecto dramático de la acción y se lanza a la piscina.

Bajo el agua sólo se oye el silencio y parece que el tiempo se ralentiza o se alarga, aunque es físicamente imposible, claro está. Sherlock procura ignorar el clamor que siente en el pecho para que ese miedo que habita en el vacío no le reste efectividad a sus acciones. Su mente sigue avanzando a toda velocidad, pero avanza por caminos que no son nada útiles: piensa que éste es el momento clave de su vida, que puede salvar una vida o perder un amigo. Y llega a la conclusión de que, aunque las consecuencias que se desprenderían de esto último no serían objetivamente irreversibles para él, no quiere tener que enfrentarse a ellas. Y es dándose cuenta de esto que consigue desatar el último nudo y John queda libre.

Fuera, Jim ha desaparecido. La silla de ruedas ha quedado en el fondo de la piscina. A Sherlock le silban los oídos y le cuesta recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. John tose y escupe agua que se ha tragado, y entre medio le da las gracias, aunque casi no puede ni hablar. Sherlock con un gesto con la mano le quita importancia a lo sucedido. Cuando ve que John lo mira y hace un amago de sonrisa sabe que todo está bien, por más que no sepa qué le hace gracia a John.

\- Me alegro de que no haya sido necesario que me hicieras el boca a boca – dice John, ahora sí ya sonriendo del todo.

 

 

**Jim**

Jim se acerca cantando _“Don’t you want me, baby? Don’t you want me now?”_ con voz aguda e impostada; no todas sus entradas en escena pueden ser igual de espectaculares. Le da la sensación de que el cuerpo de Sherlock se tensa pero que hace el esfuerzo de no girarse para ver si realmente es él.

\- No sólo de Shostakovich vive el hombre. ¿No conoces la canción? La mayoría de gente está convencida de que es otra canción de amor y no se dan cuenta de que es una canción sobre relaciones de poder, algo ciertamente mucho más interesante – dice Jim sentándose a su lado.

Están en las gradas del campo de rugby, que ahora está helado y vacío, porque el entrenamiento aún no ha empezado.

\- Sabía que volverías a buscarme.

\- ¡Oh, qué bien me conoces! – musita Jim casi en un arrullo.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Querido, ¿por qué siempre esta prisa? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes relajarte y disfrutar de los preliminares?

\- Tengo entendido que los que dejan caer muchas insinuaciones pero que no muerden se les llama “calientabraguetas”.

Jim suelta un estruendo en forma de carcajada y, una vez calmado, prosigue:

\- No es que considere esto como una competición… Bueno, en realidad, sí que es una competición ¿verdad? Y, después del incidente con Irene Adler, yo voy ganando dos a cero.

\- No creo que puedas apuntarte un segundo tanto, ya que todo el mérito es de ella.

\- ¿Así que simplemente la llamas “ella”? A ver si resultará verdad que te enamoraste y todo… Pero que sepas que el cuerpo podía ser el suyo, pero el cerebro era el mío.

\- Si quieres que reconozca que vas ganando, lo haré. Pero tarde o temprano te atraparé.

\- No, no lo harás.

Entonces sale del vestuario el equipo de rugby de John, cosa que Jim aprovecha para cambiar de tema.

\- Es curioso esto del rugby; son curiosos los rituales que se inventan los hombres para manosearse unos a otros.

\- Cada uno lo hace a su manera. Hay otros que prefieren jugar al gato y al ratón.

\- Ciertamente, señor Holmes – dice Jim, con sorna -. Pero tendrá que reconocer que hacerlo de esta forma es hacerlo de una forma más evolucionada intelectualmente, menos mediocre.

Sherlock no tiene tiempo de replicarle porque algo claro y veloz cruza el aire. John se ha acercado corriendo hasta la grada y ha asestado un puñetazo en medio de la cara de Jim, pero parece que no tiene suficiente porque lo agarra por las solapas de su cazadora y empieza a sacudirle y a lanzarle improperios. Sherlock se queda quieto y Jim empieza su actuación: grita, se debate, pide socorro, proclama su inocencia, todo con un timbre de voz agudo y lastimero. Los compañeros de equipo de John se han acercado y los apartan. Jim sigue con su personaje, sigue fingiendo que es presa del pánico y continúa pregonando, con voz llorosa, que él no le ha hecho nada a John, que no entiende por qué la ha tomado con él, que ni siquiera le conoce; pero también tiene tiempo de dedicarle a Sherlock una mirada fría y cómplice, que pasa desapercibida por todos los demás.

Ha sido el mismo Sherlock que ha sugerido que vayan a otro sitio, no ha especificado cuál, así que ahora caminan uno al lado del otro por unas calles azotadas por un viento cortante. Jim siente el sabor de la sangre en su garganta y se trata de una sensación de lo más estimulante.

\- Ciertamente tu mascota es fiel y pega fuerte. Muy adorable todo. Pero tiene que haber momentos de aburrimiento en que debes desear la compañía de alguien que esté a tu altura, de alguien como tú.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que seamos amigos del alma después de intentar matar a John y de pararme trampas para burlarte de mí?

\- Tienes muy mal perder, querido, sabes que era sólo un juego.

\- ¿Que una persona muera lo llamas un juego?

\- Todas las personas mueren y las mediocres merecen hacerlo antes que nadie.

\- Pero ¿quién te ha dado el derecho a decidir quién es lo suficientemente mediocre para morir?

\- ¡Dios, discusiones sobre ética y moral, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Son tan aburridas! – exclama Jim exasperado y con un deje de furia mal disimulada, pero inmediatamente vuelve a hablar con voz suave y cadenciosa: - ¿Sabes que Irene Adler y Molly Hooper últimamente están muy unidas? ¿No es bonito que el amor pueda triunfar a pesar de cualquier discrepancia inicial?

\- Molly Hooper es mejor persona que yo.

\- Es verdad. Pero nuestro caso es el opuesto: entre nosotros quizás no haya amor pero, en cambio, tampoco hay ninguna diferencia. Somos iguales. ¿Y no es natural que los iguales se junten?

\- Me cuesta entender que, con tu inteligencia privilegiada, no seas capaz de comprender lo que significa la palabra “no”.

\- Vale, ya veo que te gusta hacerte el duro. Pero ten en cuenta que o estás conmigo o estás contra mí. Y me cuesta entender que, con tu inteligencia privilegiada, no seas capaz de comprender qué es lo que más te conviene – concluyó Jim y, luego, se alejó tarareando _“Don’t you want me baby? Don’t you want me now?”_

 

  
_fin_


End file.
